


Selflovin'

by Pappels (SabakuNoKel)



Category: Moana (2016)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, I'm so late with this, Kinktober 2017, M/M, Masturbation, Sexual Fantasy, slight antennae kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 09:56:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12318693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SabakuNoKel/pseuds/Pappels
Summary: Long trips alone at sea can be quite boring, luckily there is always entertainment 'at hand'





	Selflovin'

**Author's Note:**

> Happy late start to Kinktober y'all!
> 
> I wanted to have this finished sooner but my new meds and extra shifts at work have not been cooperating with my writing schedule. Luckily I have the next two weekends off so hopefully I can do some catching up.

Maui sighed for the umpteenth time that day as he stared out over the calm ocean waves, his mind slowly going numb from sheer lack of excitement.

This was torture, the slowest, dullest form of torture.

He'd been at sea for almost a week and so far nothing of note had happened. He saw a fish jump out of the water earlier and that was arguably the most exciting thing to happen to him since he'd set sail.

Gods, he was bored. All alone on his boat with nothing to do.

Well… he supposed there was _one thing_ he could by himself.

He shot a quick glance at the endless ocean, finding no boat or island in sight, and shimmied over until he sat with his back against the mast. Letting his eyes fall closed he just sat there for a moment, feeling the suns warm rays on his skin and the wind blowing through his hair. Slowly, he let his hand drift down his stomach, teasing along the edge of his leaf skirt. It didn’t take long for him to feel that familiar stirring in his stomach, his body reacting quickly to the touch, but he was in no rush to hurry things along.

He had all the time in the world after all so he might as well treat himself.

He fumbled with the knot holding his skirt up, anticipation adding to his budding excitement. After a minute he managed to get the knot undone, leaves and tapa cloth pooling around him. He let out a breath as he took himself in hand, dick already at half mast, and stroked leisurely. He didn’t think about anyone or anything in particular as he worked himself to full hardness, just letting his imagination fill in the blanks; imagining a hot mouth on his skin, hands touching him, a voice in his ear.

_"You look good enough to eat, babe."_

He gasped as his dick twitched in his hand.

That sounded like—

Maui shook his head. No, it couldn’t have been. His mind must have just made a weird jump in the heat of the moment or something, that happened sometimes, it didn’t mean anything…

Right?

His erection was starting to flag from lack of attention so he forced himself to stop thinking about that little mental hiccup and focus back on the task at hand. A couple of strokes quickly had him getting back into it as he built a steady rhythm. He thumbed at the head, spreading pre-come over his fingers, and stroked down, hips bucking and legs falling open because of the added slickness.

_"My, what a pretty sight you make. All nice and shiny."_

Maui's breath hitched when he heard that all too familiar voice again, eyes popping open.

Fuck, what was he going to do? He couldn’t sit there with his hand on his dick thinking about _Tamatoa_ of all people. Tamatoa was his _friend_ and you didn’t think about your friends while jacking it!

He was just going to have to think about something else, some _one_ else, and pretend this whole thing had never happened and never think about it again.

He closed his eyes again, attempting to do just that but for some reason his mind refused to cooperate. Every time he tried to think of something else his thoughts inevitably turned back to a certain giant crustacean. He could picture Tamatoa staring down at him; eyes half-lidded and hungry, drinking in the sight of Maui pleasuring himself, hard for him.

Shame washed over him as his hips bucked. Tamatoa was his friend and he should _not_ be thinking about him like this but he couldn’t stop. His hand moved faster of its accord, spurred on by the filthy images splashed across his mind's eye.

_"Eager, aren't we? I'm almost starting to think you like putting on a show."_ Tamatoa teased and Maui gasped, head falling back against the mast as a pulse of pleasure shot through him.

"F-Fuck…" He cursed, squeezing himself at the base. He didn’t usually get riled up so fast but there was something about Tamatoa's voice that lit a fire in his very core.

_"Such a dirty mouth you have." Tamatoa chuckled. "Bet I could make it even dirtier. Would you like that?"_ Maui bit his lip, imagining all the things Tamatoa could do to his mouth, to the rest of his body, and shuddered. Now that the thought was in his head he couldn’t stop thinking about it; Tamatoa touching him, antennae tracing over his skin, fucking into his mouth.

Fucking him.

It was a good thing he was still gripping himself or he would have certainly blown his load at the image that accompanied _that_ particular thought.

Once he'd calmed down enough that he wouldn’t shoot off immediately he loosened his hold on his cock. Ignoring his throbbing erection Maui traced a finger over his skin, pretending it was one of Tamatoa's antennae. He moved it slowly over his heaving chest, pausing to circle and flick a nipple, the touch sending sparks straight to the tip of his dick.

_Tamatoa held the antenna up to his lips. "Why don’t you put that mouth to good use?"_ Maui sucked his finger into his mouth, followed by a second one. It was a little harder imagining he was sucking on Tamatoa's antenna since his fingers were so much thicker but he needed to get them good and wet for what he wanted to do.

Scooting forward, hips canted up, he popped his fingers out of his mouth and trailed them down his chest, moving past his erection to dip between his legs.

It had been a while since he'd done this but he was hungry for it now, for the feeling of being filled. He slowly worked a finger in, opening himself up bit by bit. Once he had his finger all the way inside he pulled out and added a second. He hissed as the stretch burned but the hint of pain did nothing to lessen his arousal, in fact, it only enhanced it. Taking hold of his dick again Maui pumped himself in time with the thrusts of his fingers.

_"That's right, babe. Taking it so well." Tamatoa purred, his voice like molten magma. "Show me how you like it."_ Maui did just that, squeezing the head of his cock as he canted his fingers _up._

"Ah!"

_"That the spot? Do you like it when I touch you there?"_

"Yes… feels so good." He moaned, half-aware he was talking to himself but he didn’t care, there was no one around to hear him anyway. Thighs trembling, he worked himself faster, hips rolling up into his fist and back onto his fingers, pressure winding tighter and tighter with every thrust. He was so close, he just needed a little more to tip him over the edge.

_"You gonna come for me, babe? Spurt all over that fine chest and show everyone how much you love getting off to the thought of me touching you?"_ Tamatoa's voice hit him like a lightning strike, stars lighting up behind his eyelids as he thrust into his fist and came with a ragged shout. Boneless and breathing heavily Maui sagged against the mast of his boat, every nerve and muscle in his body tingling with bliss.

Once he'd come down from his pleasure high Maui opened his eyes and looked down at the streaks of white on his chest, the realization of what he'd done cutting through his afterglow like a knife.

He couldn’t believe he'd just had one of the best orgasms of his life—in literally thousands of years!—while thinking about _his best friend_.

How was he ever going to look Tamatoa in the eye again after this?

Maui lets his head fall back against the mast.

He was so screwed.

**Author's Note:**

> Maui: stupid, sexy Tamatoa XD
> 
> I'm filling kink requests for Kinktober so if you have a request hit me up in to comments or on my tumblr!  
> http://pepperedappels.tumblr.com/


End file.
